Sin tocar
by Naomi-chian
Summary: Las diferencias entre "El caballero amarillo" y "Yellow del bosque viridian" le eran claras, pero aun asi su cuerpo seguia insistiendo en tocarla aunque con cada uno de diferente manera. Pesimo resumen, mejor explicado en las notas. SpecialShipping


**...**

**Sin tocar**

**::**

_By: _

_Naomi-chian_

**...**

**Capítulo Unico**

**...**

* * *

Habia una gran diferencia entre ser amigo de un chico y una chica, y eso Red lo sabia. A "Caballero amarillo" lo veia como un hermano menor. Alguien con quien pudiese entrenar y tambien alguien con quien conversar y no recibir un "Hm" como respuesta. Era aquel amigo con el que podria confiar en todo, hasta el mas oculto de sus secretos. Podia darle un gran abrazo fraternal y tambien unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda como animo asi como consuelo.

Sin embargo, aquellos actos cambiaron cuando supo su secreto. **_El _**no era "caballero amarillo", **_ella_** era Yellow de bosque viridian. Una chica dulce y agradable que al igual que el "caballero amarillo" sabia que podia confiar en aquella persona, pero por mas que tratara de actuar de la misma manera, era imposible.

Yellow al ser una chica, ya no podia darle esas palmadas de apoyo, las tuvo que cambiar por caricias en la cabeza y sobre darle abrazos... con solo rozarle la mano, su corazon latia con fuerza y sus mejillas se teñian de rosa. Algo que nunca antes habia sentido.

Si algo habia aprendido en el tiempo que la conocia como chica era que no le gustaba batallar sin razon, por lo que debia buscar una nueva atraccion. Pescar, era una de ellas.

Tuvo que cambiar muchas cosas cuando estaba con ella. El como protegerla y tambien el como expresarle su cariño. Cuando salian a pasear, el notaba como la gran mayoria de miradas iban hacia ella y como no, Yellow era linda —lo admitia — y mas aun lo era cuando llevaba el cabello descubierto, siempre debia preocurar estar cerca de ella, ya que tenia hechizado la gran mayoria de la ciudad solo que ella no lo sabia.

Habia diferentes maneras de jugar con Yellow y la preferida de él era hincarle su dedo en la cintura de la chica. Siempre que lo hacia lanzaba un grito distinto y divertido. Si algo estaba seguro era que ya no podia poner su brazo sobre los hombros de Yellow, y se debia a que ahora siendo una chica podia oler con mas profundidad el shampoo que usaba y eso lo ponia demasiado nervioso.

Para el, las mujeres eran algo complicadas y mas aun cuando estaban enojadas. Sabia que Yellow era de las personas que se guardan sus problemas y trataba de solucionarlos por si sola para no molestar a nadie pero eso no significaba que se le notara en la cara que tuviese algun problema.

La primera vez que vio su cara enojada fue en la zona que usualmente pescaban. Era un dia extraño, desde el momento en que se encontraron, Red habia notado cierto fastidio en el rostro de Yellow, pero no dijo nada, ya que penso que se trataba de su imaginacion.

Fue en el lago donde confirmo sus sospechas que a Yellow le sucedia algo. No reia y tampoco le seguia las conversaciones de sus aventuras como siempre lo hacia.

—Yellow... ¿Sucede algo?

—Nada

Red se encogio de hombros y trato de concentrarse en la caña de pescar en sus manos, pero no evitaba pensar en lo que le sucedia a su amiga.

Lo unico que penso en ese momento y tambien para que el ambiente se pusuera un poco mas tranquilo, fue hincarle con su dedo en su cintura y lo hizo. Grabe error.

—¡Au! — se quejo — ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!

Red no supo que decir, solo agacho la cabeza y siguio concentrado en su pesca. No sabia que hacer, penso que eso le alegraria o al menos pudiera cambiarle su estado de animo, pero veia que ese solo habia empeorado las cosas.

Despues de un buen rato, lleno de silencio entre ambos. Yellow se levanto y dijo que era tarde y que lo mejor seria irse antes de que cayese la noche. Red asintio y acompaño a la menor a su casa.

—Ahm... Red-san... perdon por lo de hace un momento... no debi gritarte de esa manera

—No te preocupes... esta bien... ¿Te sucedio algo?

—Estoy bien... es solo que... no te vayas a reir por favor... es solo que escuche rumores diciendo que te gustaba Misty-san...

Red se aguanto una risa, pero Yellow lo noto, sonrojandose y mirando hacia otro lado.

—Te dije que no te rieras...

—Lo siento... es solo que... no te debes preocupar por cosas asi... Siempre encontrare un momento para estar contigo, nadie me _robara_

Yellow agacho la cabeza.

—Si... tal vez sea eso... tengo miedo a que no pueda volver a verte...—dijo en un susurro la rubia

—¿Eh? — dijo al no lograr escuchar a su amiga

—No es nada — dijo y al ver lo cerca que estaba su casa se apresuro en llegar — Nos vemos otro dia

Red alzo la mano y se despidio de la menor. Cuando ella cerro la puerta, el camino hacia la salida de ciudad verde con dirrecion a pueblo paleta, hace tiempo que no saludaba a su madre y extrañaba sus deliciosos platos.

Sin embargo a unos metros de llegar a su destino, se detuvo. Levanto su mano con la que usualmente hincaba en la cintura a Yellow. No pudo evitar recordar a Yellow enfadada. Formo un puño con esa mano y la apreto hasta que esta estuviera palida.

En todo este tiempo habia sido egoista. Procurando ser el quien se divierta sin importarle lo que Yellow pensara de esa accion. Pero habia algo mas. El "no tocar" de ahora era muy diferente al de antes. El anterior era debido a que Yellow era una chica, pero este nuevo era por mandato de ella. Y eso dolia.

De alguna manera, su cuerpo le obligaba a tocar a Yellow, siendo "el caballero amarillo" o "Yellow de bosque viridian".

Por el bien de su amistad debia reprimir esos instintos.

* * *

**Fecha: 21 de marzo de 2013**

_Hallo! Si regrese de la muerte ;3 Perdon que no haya actualizado "Colores de la vida" pero he tenido y tengo varias cosas que hacer, mi tiempo sigue limitado aun estando en vacaciones... y otras de las razones es que es debido a que me es dificil escribirlo... cada vez que escribo una parte "melosa" me da mi ataque diabetico y no puedo escribir... lo se algo tonto xD_

_Muchos ya deben saber las novedades del E3 y que ahora Pokemon sera multidioma (al fin!) creo que ahora si digo que valio la pena comprarme mi 3DS ahora solo a esperar a octubre... sere una de las primeras en tenerlo y no se como xD_

_Escribi este corto mientras escuchaba CRYSTAL TIME de Mamoru Miyano, mi intencion era poner las diferencias que hay entre el trato de una chica a con un chico y como tuvo que afrontar eso Red, no se si lo hice bien, pero me gusto mucho como me quedo._

_El capitulo de "Colores de la vida" sera puesto durante esta o la otra semana. Disculpe mi tardanza._

_Cuidense y no hagan travesuras_

_**Naomi-chian**_


End file.
